Terryn Cullen
by Symeria
Summary: As a 15 year old newborn and showing an extraordinary tolerance for humans,the Cullens invite her to join the family. Will Terryn learn how to belong before her past comes to hunt her? Maybe plot-heavy in later chapters.
1. Meeting Terryn

Woo hoo

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the beginning of this Fanfic! This started out as a crazy idea I had, an exercise to break my writers block. It still is, so I can't promise steady updates like my other fic "Ari's Return, While Others are Missing." winkwink**

**Anyway, the main character, Terryn, is basically myself, so she's been fun to write for. I know that this plot element has probably been used sooooo many times, but please, read. This might end up just being a one-shot, depends on the response I get. If I get a response, maybe I'll use this again on my writers block and update.**

**Well, here goes, hope you enjoy!**

Rain pelted my body as I ran through the forest.

My light brown hair was plastered over my face, and I whipped my head savagely, flinging it to the side. Breath moved quickly in and out of my rosebud pink lips as I listened carefully. I couldn't hear him coming for me, so I continued onward. I had to go at a normal, human pace because of the rain. Tripping and falling wouldn't hurt me, but it would inconveniently stall me. I had to get as far away from him as I could as possible.

A few moments later, I heard two very loud claps of thunder. I winced in surprise. Even the sound of the wind rustling through the trees made me jumpy.

I was coming to an area where the trees thinned, and I proceeded cautiously. I crouched as I peered through the underbrush. He could be waiting for me anywhere; he was faster than I was.

Upon observation, I saw six people in a large clearing. Six _deranged _people. What would six humans be doing in the middle of a thunderstorm?

One of them had long brown hair, and was standing off to the side of the clearing, observing. The rest were spread out. A large, blonde one was holding a rounded stick, and a smaller blonde one was standing across from him. Were they about to battle?

Suddenly, the smaller blonde one threw a small white ball, and the larger blonde one hit it with the stick. When I saw the rate that the ball shot into the sky, I realized, to my horror, they were vampires.

One with dark, copper colored hair and a small one with short black hair shot in the direction the ball had taken. I was in that direction.

For a split second I debated running, but decided that I would be no match for the easy grace while running these vampires had. I quickly ducked in between two moss covered rocks and hunkered down, praying that the rain would hide my scent.

I jumped as the ball landed a few yard away from me. Had the big one really hit it so hard it hadn't fallen till now? I was stunned.

Panic ran in a loop through my mind.

They were going to find me. They would make me join them, or notify him of my escape. Then I would be forced to go back.

I may have been cocky, but I knew that even as I newborn, I didn't have the strength to escape six vampires. Especially since six days of non-stop running.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip as I waited. After a minute I heard two pairs of feet tramping through the underbrush.

I heard a male's voice.

"Alice? Do you see it yet?"

A higher pitched female voice answered. "No. I hope we find it, this is the seventh ball he'll have lost this week!" she giggled.

The male laughed. "If he loses three more Jasper has to give me ten dollars. I probably should have upped the stakes a bit higher."

The girl giggled again. "Well, I don't want my husband to lose any more money to you, so help me find it!"

They were drawing closer, and I stopped drawing air into my lungs.

_Find it now and leave. Find it now and leave. _

"I think I found it!" the male called. His footsteps came closer.

I silently prayed with all my might they he wouldn't find me.

The vampire's footsteps paused.

"Alice, stay still." He whispered.

_No. No, No, No, Please no._

I bit my lip and stayed as silent as I possibly could.

All I could hear was the wind and the rain falling around me.

I almost wished they would find me already and just get it over with so I wouldn't have to endure this ongoing torture.

In less time than it took for it to register in my mind, a hand closed around the back of my cloak and I was yanked upward. I gasped as I was lifted up from behind the rocks and held above the ground. In a moment I was face to face with the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen, human or vampire.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, his voice rough.

I was in too much shock of my capture and his beauty to answer.

"Are you working for the Voltori? I'm surprised they would send a newborn instead of Aro or Jane." He set me down on my feet, and the female came to stand beside him with her arms crossed. "Well, she's already been changed, you don't have to worry. Go back to Aro and tell him. And _do not _feed on anyone until you're at least one hundred miles away."

"What?" I whispered.

"I said, do not feed on anyone until you're one hundred miles away from here."

"Why?" I asked, not because I was planning on doing so, but because I was curious.

"Because if you did, you would spark a war with a pack of werewolves on the Quilette reservation, and we'd be left to deal with it."

"You- you don't have to worry." I stammered, trying to pull myself together. I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"And why is that?" The female asked a bit less roughly than the male.

"Because..well…" Should I really tell them? Would they laugh at me? I decided that didn't really matter at this point.

My mouth ran away with me. "I don't feed on humans, I know it's strange, but it's the truth. I have no idea who your Voltori or your Aro, or your Jane is. I'm just on the run, minding my own business. So if you could let me go so I don't get re-captured, it would be greatly appreciated."

Silence was around us.

"You- you don't feed on humans?" The male said quietly, the hard gaze of his eyes beginning to soften. A bit of skepticism remained on his dark eyes.

I turned my gaze to the ground. "No, I don't."

"Why?" he asked. "How has it been since you've been changed?"

"I was changed eleven days ago."

The female's mouth dropped open.

I felt like crying, but since becoming a vampire I couldn't anymore, and right now I was greatful. I wanted to remain as brave as I could.

"You can't be serious." The male said, shaking his head.

I shrugged. "I am."

"A…newborn who hasn't fed on a human? Did the person who changed you have something against it?"

I almost laughed. "Just the opposite. I refused to murder innocent people. That's why I ran from him." I immediately regretted it. For a remark like that, they might just ship me back off to him. I had just insulted them. I couldn't expect any other vampires to follow the same ethics I did, it wasn't natural for them.

"Let me get this straight," the male said, looking bewildered. "you were changed eleven days ago. The vampire who changed you isn't against feeding on humans, but you don't feed on humans because you believe it's wrong?"

"Yes." I said softly, wondering if he was just trying to humiliate me. Would he find me a disgrace to his kind?

I was afraid. I was afraid if I stayed much longer I would be found.

"I have to go." I said softly as I turned away.

Just as I did, the male called, "Where are you going?"

The female came in front of me, trying to look me in the eyes. I felt very uncomfortable. I kept my eyes to the ground.

"Away. I have to get away and find someplace where I can hide before he finds me and makes me join him in his murdering."

I decided not to beat around the bush with using the term anymore.

The male walked around me to face me, standing beside the female.

"Do you _swear _that all you've said is true?" he asked seriously.

"Yes." I replied, looking up into his now golden eyes to show that I meant it. I couldn't put my finger on what was so different about them.

He nodded. "She's honest. Let's take her to Carlisle." He said, looking at the female. She gave him a small smile and nodded.

I took a step back.

The female smiled at me. "We aren't going to force you. Carlisle is right through those trees, he would just like to speak with you. You can run if you want afterwards, but please, just come with us for a moment."

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because I believe we've found you your safe place." The male said.

**Reviews rock hard! :-D hinthint**

**Hope you liked!**


	2. Invitation

Woo hoo

**Guess what? I decided to continue! Wootz!! So, anyway, this chapter moves a bit unrealisticly fast, it's not my best work, but I had to make it move fast to get to the actual story. I have the next chapter written, and I swear the plot slows down ;)**

**Anyway, thank you to my three lovely reviewers! I hope you guys see this chapter as well, because I dedicate it to you! So this is for ****2nd Star tothe Right and superdani152003! Also for Sky, my unsigned reviewer. Comment and let know if you're on the site!**

**Anyway, hope you like!! Reviews rock hard!!**

It stopped raining as I followed the male and the female back to the clearing. The girl practically danced with the grace she walked with. The male walked beside her, emanating protectiveness. I wondered what his relationship with the small pixie-like girl was.

They had said that I could walk behind them, in case I decided that I found something wrong with them and wanted to run. I was surprised at this. Vampires I had seen hadn't shown any acknowledgement that I could make decisions on my own.

"I'm Alice." The girl said happily. "And this is my brother, Edward." She said, gesturing to the male.

"Nice to meet you, Alice." I replied, trying to be polite. I was still on my guard. I looked at the back of Edward's head, realizing our hair was nearly the exact same unusual mix of brown and red, except for mine was a few shades lighter.

"Yes, I've never seen someone with the same hair color." Edward said. My eyes widened. How did he know I was thinking of that?

Alice glanced back at me and giggled. "I'm sorry he's such a tease. Edward can read minds."

My mouth dropped slightly and Alice giggled again. She grabbed my arm as we entered the clearing. "Carlisle! Esme!" her light voice rang out. She took off running at vampire speed and I followed. She stopped two yards away from the female vampire with the long, brown hair, and the male with blonde hair. He was beyond stunning.

Carlisle's eyes locked on me, looking at me with wonder. I tried to keep my gaze anywhere but into his. I felt exceedingly beyond comfort. I felt Edward walk beside me.

Alice released my hand and began speaking rapidly.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is…" she trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

I realized I hadn't given them my name.

"Terryn." I filled in.

"This is Terryn." She continued, smiling. "she's a newborn. We just found her."

"I believe that's a bit obvious dear." The woman said with a smile. Alice had called her Esme, hadn't she?

Alice smiled wider before continuing. "She was only changed eleven days ago, and she hasn't drank human blood."

Carlisle's brow furrowed. He looked at me. "Is this because you havn't been around any humans since your changing?"

I shook my head. "No, he encouraged me to feed on humans, and put me around them. I didn't murder a single one."

"You truly resisted their blood?" he said softly.

I nodded.

Carlisle gave a small smile and shook his head in disbelief. "That is truly incredible." He said. My brow furrowed as I waited for someone to speak.

Carlisle leaned down to his eyes were level with mine. He glanced up at Edward who was standing a bit behind me. He smiled, then looked down at me again. "You don't feed on humans because you believe it's wrong." He stated.

I nodded.

He smiled, and straightened. The other two vampires were behind him now.

"Neither do we." Carlisle said.

My mouth dropped. There was no way this could be possible.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, it's true." He said.

Carlisle continued. "None of us drink human blood, we've leaned to feed off of animals." He shook his head, smiling. "Terryn, I have never heard of anyone with control such as yours."

"Other than Carlisle." Alice said proudly.

"Do you have a family, dear?" Esme asked kindly.

It felt like a bullet burrowed itself in my chest. Family had always been a touchy subject for me. I was about to speak, but Edward spoke before I did.

"She's an orphan." He said softly, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Her parents were killed in a boating accident when she was four. She doesn't like to talk about it."

Esme's eyes filled with concern, and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I looked downward, shyly. I didn't like people staring at me, although something about these vampires felt different.

"Terryn?" Esme asked. I looked up.

She glanced at Carlisle, and he smiled and nodded at her. She met with the eyes of each member of her coven, and each gave a slight nod.

She smiled at me again. "Terryn, we would be honored if you would agree to join our family."

My jaw dropped.

I had known these vampires for about…five minutes? And they were already asking me to join their coven?

"Our _family_." Edward said, his hand still on my shoulder. I turned my head to see him. He smiled. "We're a family, not a coven, and we would be honored if you'd join it."

"But…you don't know anything about me." I said confusedly.

Carlisle nodded. "Terryn, there aren't many who follow our ways. We could offer you a home where you could practice those ways and not be shunned by vampire-kind. You don't have to give us your decision now, but please, come with us for a while. Decide if you want this life."

If I was still human, I might have fainted. All my life I had wanted a family, and these vampires seemed kind.

"Okay." I said. I wasn't stupid enough to agree right off the bat, I would give it a trial run. They couldn't exactly hurt me any more than I had already dealt with.

Carlisle and Esme grinned widely, and Esme pulled me into a hug. I didn't give much of a hug back. "I understand." She whispered into my ear. I gave her a small smile of gratitude.

Alice was standing beside me, staring into space. Suddenly, she jolted out of it with a squeal, hugging me tightly. "I knew you'd say yes!"

"What?" I asked.

The blonde vampire who threw the ball earlier laughed and put his arms around Alice's waist. "Alice can see things in the future. Apparently, you decided to say yes about joining us."

Alice nodded, smiling. "This is going to be wonderful! No I have _another _sister! We're going to be such good friends!" she said, springing forward and kissing my cheek. I had to smile at her excitement. The man behind her laughed again, and kissed her cheek.

"I'm Jasper," he said, holding out his hand, which I took to shake. "And this excited woman is my wife." She nodded to Alice. Alice smiled wider, breaking from Jasper's grasp and pulling me over to the large blonde vampire. "Emmet, say hello to your new sister!"

Emmet smiled wide. "You had a vision?"

Alice nodded, smiling like her face was going to break.

"Well then!" Emmet said, pulling me into a crushing hug, lifting me off of the ground. "Welcome to the family!" he boomed.

"Thank you, Emmet." I said breathlessly.

I heard Edward laugh. "Put her down before you crush her, Emmet!" he joked.

Emmet put me down. "How old are you? Fourteen? Fifteen?" he asked.

"Fifteen." I answered.

He watched me for a second. "Boy, are you solemn!" he said as he let out a loud laugh.

I had to smile. "Sorry." I said, "This is just…a shock to say the least."

"Now we have two newborns in the house!" Jasper said.

I jerked my head toward him.

Edward began to explain. "My new wife, Bella, was just changed two weeks ago. She's shown an extraordinary tolerance for human blood as well."

"Alright everyone, let's return to the house, we still have some packing to do!" Carlisle spoke loudly to be heard over the noise.

"Packing?" I asked, taking a few steps toward him.

"Yes," he said, "It's a very long story, and I shall explain it to you later. We're moving to Italy."

My eyes widened. I had always wanted to go to Italy.

"Why Italy?" I asked as we began walking out of the clearing.

"There isn't many places where my family and I havn't lived yet, and Italy is one of them." He smiled down at me.

I couldn't help but feel the fatherly qualities in Carlisle.

"Have you ever visited?" I asked, curious.

"Yes, many years ago." He answered as he ducked under a low hanging branch. The rest of the family trailed behind us as we walked through the forest at human speed.

"Really? Did you go to Rome? Did you see the Colloseum? How big was it?" I asked eagerly.

"You seem very eager for knowledge, Terryn." He chuckled. "An admirable quality in a teenager. Yes, I did see go to Rome and see the Colloseum. And yes, it was _very _large. You'll see it when we move in a few days time."

"Okay." I smiled. I definitely liked Carlisle.

We stopped in front of two cars parked on the side of the wet road. One was a car, the other was _enormous_.

"Terryn, would you like to go in Emmet's jeep or my Mercedes?" Carlisle asked.

I bit my lip. I didn't know what to answer.

"Umm…I don't know which is which. I havn't ridden in a car since I was a very small child."

The Cullen family gaped at me for a moment.

Emmet, being first to speak, asked, "Terryn, would you consider yourself brave?"

"Yes!" I replied indignantly. I had just run away from a sadistic vampire!

He grinned, "Then you're riding with me in my car." He walked, steering me toward it.

"I'll go to make sure he doesn't scare the wits out of her." Edward said to Carlisle and Esme.

"Good thing _you're _not driving, Edward." Jasper said.

Emmet climbed into his jeep, and Edward chuckled as her reached for the from passenger door. He climbed in, and I followed his example. My left eyebrow raised as I saw the number of straps that were supposedly comprised as my seatbelt. A slight look of alarm crossed my face. How fast would this thing be going anyway?

Edward glanced backward, and he must have noticed my expression because he gave me an understanding smile as he got out of the front seat and climbed into the back to sit with me. He quickly strapped me in before I had a chance to try to do it myself.

"Bella has never figured them out." He stated simply.

Emmet laughed in the front seat. "You ready?" he asked, looking back at me.

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

"Go easy on her, Emmet." Edward said.

"No. That's okay." I took a breath, "I want to get used to this, give it all you got!" I said, giving a brave grin.

"You got it!" Emmet said, slamming down the gas peddle and the car shot forward. We were bounced around as the car went over roots and rocks like they were nothing.

I was a little scared. I knew that I couldn't die, but that didn't stop my fear.

Edward reached over and took my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Darn his mindreading. Edward smiled. Darn his mind reading again.

I tried to remove my hand from his. He squeezed it once then let it go. I became a bit frightened as I saw scenery flying past through the window without Edward's firm hand in mine

"You don't have to try to be so brave." He whispered to me. "We've all had our own pasts, and it's taken family to help us adjust to this new life. Please let us help." He turned his palm upward, laying his hand on the seat. "I know how much you want a family. Your subconscious leaks your pain, although you find ways to put it out of your mind. I've walked among vampires and humans, and I've realized that they share a common bond. Everyone seeks love. This is normal, it doesn't make you weak, but it does give you someone to turn to."

I swallowed hard. I was dreaming. I would wake up soon.

I realized I couldn't be sleeping.

I slowly slid my hand into Edward's, and he laced his fingers through mine, holding my hand tightly.

In the last half hour had I discovered, for the first time in over a decade, familial love?

They didn't know me. They only knew what path I chose to follow and accepted me.

Had I ever experienced anything like that? No.

Was I willing to give it a try? Yes.

**Hope you guys are getting to know Terryn! Let me know how you thought I portrayed all the Cullens, etc. All that good stuff. Reviews rock hard!! Thanks for reading, next chapter is better, I promise!!**


	3. Rosalie's misunderstanding

Woo hoo

**Here comes a majorly long chapter!! Hope you like it!**

**And to JackieWackie, I hope to clear up your question in this chapter.**

Emmet's jeep won in the unspoken Cullen race back to the house.

I marveled as we drove down the road-like driveway, as Emmet laughed at my expression. Growing up in an orphanage hadn't prepared me for life with eight wealthy vampires. Emmet had told me about his wife, Rosalie-I thought it was a beautiful name, on the way here. I was wondering what she would think of me. Edward had, of course, talked about his wife Bella on the way as well. The way he spoke of her, he made her sound like the most amazing creature in existence. The sparkle in his eyes made me smile.

My mouth opened in a quiet gasp as we pulled up to the house.

This was for eight people? It was enormous!

"Our house we're moving into in Italy is even larger." Edward said, reading my mind.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Alright! Time for you to meet Rose and Bella!" Emmet said, jumping out through his door. Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Esme. All lovely names. And what was mine? Terryn. It was so…plain.

Edward laughed at Emmet's antics and helped me unbuckle myself from my seat.

Carlisle's car pulled up moments later, and Alice was the first to spring out. She seemed, to put it simply, like a happy ball of energy in a small package.

She ran towards the door at vampire speed, grabbing my hand as she passed.

"Come on!" she said eagerly.

We burst through the door before Emmet even reached it.

"Bella! Rosalie! We brought home a surprise!' Alice called out in a sing-song voice. Emmet stepped in front of me, hiding me from view to hide the "surprise."

The rest of the Cullens filed in behind it, and Carlisle came to stand in front of Emmet and Alice.

I could see around Emmet the smallest bit, and the girl who had been described as Bella came down the stairs first. She went at a human pace, so I got a good look at her.

Edward hadn't lied, she was truly lovely.

Her soft brown curls spilled over her shoulders and down her back like a waterfall in a solid form. Her pale skin only enhanced her beauty. Her wide caramel eyes showed happiness and her white, perfect teeth showed through the parted lips, smiling. She looked one, perhaps two inches taller than I. When she reached the bottom of the steps, I concluded we were of equal height.

Edward darted from behind the rest of the Cullens, pulling Bella into an embrace, giving her a quick kiss. Bella's smile after was bright enough to light the darkest night.

Rosalie came down the stairs at vampire speed, halting in front of Carlisle.

She was the kind of girl that any girl would give any amount of money to look like. Models would envy her and despise her at the same time.

She was beautiful in a supermodel way, while Bella was beautiful in a conservative, innocent way.

"What's the surprise?" Bella asked, casting a glance at the Cullens grouped by the door.

Rosalie looked at her adopted father expectantly.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "We made a bit of a discovery at the meadow today. Another vampire."

Rosalie and Bella's eyes widened.

"From the Voltori?" Rosalie questioned, anxiously.

"No." Carlisle said, shaking his head. "Quite different. A vampire is like us, and not from Tanya's coven. She was alone, so we requested that she join us for a while."

"Wait." Rosalie said, holding up her hand. "A vampire who doesn't drink human blood living on their own? How can that be?"

"It's quite remarkable. She is a newborn, yet has an amazing tolerance for the smell."

"A newborn?!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Another one to deal with? How long will she be staying with us?!"

"Calm down, Rose." Emmet said.

She pouted. "How long, Carlisle?" she asked, looking him square in the eye.

Alice stepped from beside me. I remained hidden.

"Forever, Rosalie. We invited her to join our family, and I had a vision that she agreed." Alice said firmly.

"What?!" Rosalie exclaimed. "You simply invite this girl to join us without hearing my thoughts? Don't we have _enough _adult vampires in this house already?"

I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind Emmet.

"They never said I was an adult." I said, looking her in the eye. I clenched my jaw. "I'm not an uncontrollable newborn like you may think. I'm sorry if you don't want me to join you. I'll simply go find this Tanya's family and join them. If you don't want me, fine, I don't care." I said gruffly. I'd become used to disappointment.

I spun on my heel and started toward the door. Jasper blocked my way. I tried to push him aside as my anger grew, but he stayed.

"Terryn, stop." He said softly. I felt a wave of calm wash over me. Edward had told me about Jasper's power in the car.

He gently turned me around, and I saw Rosalie staring at me, with a look on her face that I couldn't quite identify. Bella was in Edward's arms, staring at me with astonishment.

Rosalie covered her mouth with her hand.

"You're only fourteen." She said softly.

"Fifteen." I said quietly.

Rosalie looked like she was about to cry. "You're only fifteen." She said again, even softer this time.

I waited for her to say something else as all eyes were on us.

I held out my arms at my sides slightly. "And your point is?" I questioned.

She closed her eyes and gently shook her head.

I took a step forward.

"I'm sorry." She said brokenly. "I thought you were just an adult, I had no idea you were so young…" she trailed off.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

She looked at me with a look of understanding in her eyes. "I know what it's like to lose everything." She said.

I somehow understood what she meant.

"My life wasn't great before I was changed. I was an orphan." I stated quietly. My voice strengthened. "I'm hoping now I'll be able to change that."

Rosalie nodded. "Of course. I'm so terribly sorry." She said, as Emmet took her into his arms. "Of course I approve of you staying." She said after burying her face in Emmet's chest for a moment. "Welcome to the family…"

"Terryn." I filled in.

She nodded and walked back towards the stairs, taking Emmet's hand and pulling him behind her.

I had absolutely no idea what had just taken place.

Esme put a light hand on my shoulder. "My daughter had a…difficult past." She said, watching Rosalie and Emmet leave. "Give her time."

I nodded, feeling a lump in my throat.

Bella broke from Edward's grasp and approached me hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you, Terryn." She said, holding out her hand.

I took it and shook it firmly. "Hi, Bella." I replied.

She smiled at me. "A second newborn in the house. I'm not alone." She said, giving me a nervous half smile. I appreciated her effort at conversation. This was an awkward situation.

I put my hands into my pockets and rocked back gently on my heels.

"Sooo…." I said, trying to think of something to say.

"I'll show you where your room for now." Edward said, breaking the silence. I inwardly sighed, greatful that the uncomfortable moment was over.

Edward and Bella gave me a brief tour of the house and we ended up on the third floor

We walked down a long hallway, and Edward opened the fourth door on the left.

My mouth dropped open slightly.

"This is the guest bedroom. We never have guests, so I've never been exactly sure why we have it. I think Esme and Alice just wanted to have the fun of decorating it." Edward explained. His explanation was lost on me.

The back wall was complete glass, and long light green curtains covered it partway. I could see tall trees through them, and a river in the forest.

The floor was wood, partly covered by a thick white rug. I sank as I stepped onto it.

A huge four poster bed with a white quilt was the focal point of the room. The headboard was half hidden by at least a dozen pillows, some a light green and others white.

A large white dresser and wardrobe were in the room. The white paint on them was chipping inn a few places, making them look antiqued.

"I'm glad you like it." Edward said, smiling.

I turned to face him. "It's beautiful." I said softly.

I truly had never seen such a beautiful room. And this was _mine_. I had been in many foster homes and orphanages growing up, so I'd had to deal with sharing my room all the time. Having this beautiful room to myself was hard to grasp.

"Edward, we should go. She needs some rest." Bella said to Edward.

"Of course." He replied. He turned to me. "We'll go now and let you rest. I can guarantee Carlisle will call for a family meeting later, so you can count on being better acquainted with everyone and learn more about our situation." He said. He was still a bit formal around me, still not knowing me well. But he had recognized my need for a family, and was trying to become a brother to me. He also recognized how I tried to hide my fears, such as in Emmet's jeep when he took my hand so I wouldn't be so frightened.

I nodded to Edward, and he smiled, walking out of the room with Bella's hand in his. She gave me a quick wave as she exited, and I gave her a smile.

I turned and took a deep breath, looking at the room that would be mine until we moved. I noticed a set of clothes on the nightstand beside the bed. Alice must have left them while Edward and Bella were giving me the tour.

She'd left a pair of pink sweatpants and a white T-shirt with pictures that looked like old newspaper clippings on it. I wasn't very fond of pink, but I wore the soft pants anyway.

I climbed into the soft bed and nestled in the mound of pillows.

I put my arms around a light green one, holding it to my chest as I breathed in the scent of lilac.

I had never felt so…at peace. I had also never felt so confused at the turn of events. It was unusual how such different emotions could exist in one person.

**So, basically, Edward is trying to become a brotherly figure to Terryn, because he's been the youngest up till now(in physical age, not when he was changed.) He can sort of recognize what she needs. (mindreading helps him just a bit ;) This might also be because Edward and Terryn have slightly similar personalities. **

**Anyway, hope you liked!**


	4. Breakdown

Woo hoo

**Whoa, this chapter is even longer than the last! Coolness. Hope you enjoy! This one is particularly angsty and a bit sad… anway, R&R!!**

A few hours later, there was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said, sitting up in the feathery soft bed.

Alice poked her head inside. "Hi Terryn. Is this a bad time? Do you need more rest?" she asked.

"No, it's fine, Alice, come in."

She smiled and gracefully sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Those are Bella's." she said, motioning at my clothes.

"Oh." I said, "Should I change and give them back to her?" I asked, getting out of bed to change.

Alice smiled. "No, no, stay where you are, it's fine. We're going to have to buy you some new clothes though."

I nodded. "I guess so. I just have to figure out how to pay for them and-" Alice cut me off with her laughter.

"Terryn, you don't have to buy your own clothes! We'll pay for them!"

"What? Who?"

"Our family. Carlisle makes a lot of money at the hospital, and you acquire a lot of money in stock when you've had it a hundred years." She stated

I didn't feel right taking money from them. I mean, they'd welcomed me into their family so suddenly and unconditionally, given me this beautiful room, and now they wanted to spend money on me? Alice rolled her eyes, seeming to know what I was thinking.

"Terryn, don't worry about it. You're going to become part of our family now. That means you have just as much right to our money and home as anyone else."

I looked down at my hands awkwardly.

Alice leaned down so I had to look at her face.

"You have as much right to be part of this family as any of us. It's only a matter of time before you feel comfortable with us. I just want to make that time come faster." She said understandingly.

I blinked, trying to digest this. Words sprang out of my mouth before I could contain them. "Thank you, Alice."

She smiled at me. "Okay then, I'll get you a change of clothes!" she dashed out of the room and reappeared less than ten seconds later holding a set of clothes. She practically shoved them at me. "Here, change into this, then we can go shopping!" she said excitedly. I didn't understand what was so exciting about shopping, but I quickly changed as soon as Alice left the room. She'd left me a pair of jeans that fit surprisingly well, a white camisole, and a light blue, thin material V neck tank top with a hood to go over it.

After I changed, I ran my fingers through my short brown hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look like I'd changed much with becoming a vampire. I still looked pretty much like the same girl. I still wasn't very pretty. I sighed and put on my slightly mud coated tennis shoes. I was walking down the second floor hallway only to be stopped by Alice who handed me a pair of black ballet flats. "I almost forgot!" she said. She smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bathroom. Rosalie was standing next to the sick with a curler in one hand.

"What's that for?" I asked, taking a step back.

"To curl your hair with, silly." Alice said, gently nudging me forward into the chair.

I'd never seen, let alone used that hair curling thing before, but it didn't hurt when Rosalie twirled it around my hair. My hair barely reached past my chin when it was curled this way, and Alice put a black headband in my hair, letting my bangs and a few curls stay free in front.

"Okay! Now we can go!" Alice said. She practically danced to the bathroom and down the stairs. Rosalie laughed at my expression.

"You'll be okay…to some extent. Just remember, the store _has_ to close eventually."

I had a feeling this couldn't go very well…

I went downstairs to find Alice trying to convince Bella to come with us. Edward's arm was around Bella and she was shaking her head rapidly.

"No way, Alice, I went shopping with you two weeks ago."

"Pleeeaaaseee!" she pleaded. "I'm taking Terryn to Port Angeles, it'll be fun!"

"Terryn's coming with you?" she asked. Alice nodded. "Fine." Bella grumbled. "But only for Terryn's sake. That poor girl shouldn't go through one of you shopping trips alone." Edward laughed.

"Thank you, Bella!" Alice said, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her upward off of the couch.

"Save me!" Bella mouthed to Edward, and I laughed, revealing my presence.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked. I nodded. "Good. Esme's coming as well, we'll leave in a few minutes. You can go get in the car if you want, it's the yellow one."

"Okay." I said, and went outside. Bella followed.

"It's that one." She said, pointing to a bumblebee yellow car. I resisted the urge to joke and yell "My eyes!" covering them from the yellow brightness.

We stood on the porch for a moment, breathing in the damp mid-afternoon Forks air.

"Terryn?" Bella said.

"Mmhmm?" I said, looking at her.

"Well, I was just wondering, who changed you?"

I sighed. I really didn't wish to go into this right now. Bella must have noticed.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it with me." She said. I heard the smallest bit of dejection in her voice.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to _you,_" I said, putting emphasis on the word, "it's that I don't really want to talk about it to anyone."

Bella nodded. "It sounds like your changing wasn't very pleasant." I snorted, unable to control it.

"Yeah, you could say that." I paused. "Who changed you, Bella?"

"Edward did." She said. My brow furrowed.

"It's a long story," she said, "Basically, after learning about the existence of vampires, this group called the Volturi, they sort of keep the vampires of the world in line, said that I had to be changed. Even if they hadn't, I had been begging Edward to change me anyway. I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him." She said with a smile playing on her lips.

"That sounds nice." I said. "Now you have a family for forever. And Edward."

She looked at me hard for a moment. "Terryn, be honest with me for a sec, okay?"

"Okay." I said, although I was nervous about what she would ask.

"You want a family don't you?"

I looked at the ground. Should I really tell her? Every time I'd told someone, eventually I ended up getting shipped back to an orphanage. I took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"Why not this one?" she asked quickly.

I froze as I recognized the pattern. The pattern that every family followed who I'd given a try.

I didn't know how to answer that question. "Umm…I don't know. I'm just…so…overwhelmed, you know? I've never had a family, I've been in an orphanage or foster care my whole life." My mind told me to stop there, but my mouth continued against my will. "Then some random vampire finds me cuz I have a high IQ and changes me, then tries to get me to join his coven that kills humans, so I run away and end up running into two random vampires in the forest, and ten minutes later they're asking me to join their family?! And they take me back to this huge house, give me a room, then decide to take me shopping cuz I don't have enough clothes, and they're trying to make me feel at home? I have _no idea _how to handle that! I'm afraid to, because every time I start to feel the least bit at home somewhere, the family decides that they don't _want _me, and then they just ship me back! I'm afraid to want this family, because I know that I've just gotten here, but I love it already. And if I start to love it, I'll just have to leave again. And I'm sick of leaving! I'm so scared of having to start over again. I wish I hadn't even found all of you, because I'm not sure I'll be able to take it when it ends!" My voice had gotten louder and louder throughout my senseless ramble and I ended almost screaming.

I breathed in and out heavily, realizing to my horror what I had just done.

I couldn't show my feelings, I just couldn't. I would only end up getting hurt again. I had been so naïve in my ecstacy to even come here. Why had I brought this upon myself? Why did I have to give this a try? Why hadn't I been sensible as usual and realized the regular pattern? That's what happened every time. A family wanted me, then I had to leave. I was coming to enjoy being with them, which meant I would be leaving soon.

Maybe if I left by my own free will, it wouldn't hurt so badly.

"I have to go." I said quietly, and took off as fast as I could down the driveway.

Less than five seconds later, I felt four hands grab my shoulders and arms.

I whipped my head around to see whoever it was.

Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jasper were behind me.

"Let me go!" I protested, struggling. Bella and Alice let go, but Jasper and Edward held me in a tight grip.

"Why are you leaving?" Jasper asked.

"Didn't you hear me?!" I exclaimed. Edward and Alice had been near, so I know that they had heard me, but apparently Jasper hadn't been close. How did he know?

"No." he said, "I'm an empath. I can feel people's feelings. Feel their hearts, if you will. Yours was screaming in pain, so I came to check on you."

"Well…" I started. I shook my head, jerking my arm out of Jasper's grasp. "I just have to go.

"Why?" Edward asked loudly as I began striding at a human pace down the driveway.

I stayed silent.

"She's afraid to become close to any of us because she's afraid she'll have to leave." Bella said.

Edward ran in front of me. "Why would you think that?" he asked, looking perplexed.

I walked by him. "Because that's what always happens." I mumbled. "It just does. I'm sick of getting broken." I said even softer, barely whispering.

Edward glanced at the house for a moment, looking thoughtful.

Bella came behind me, stopping me by putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Terryn, that's not going to happen."

"You can't guarantee that." I said, shaking my head.

"Yes we can." Alice said, coming in front of me, crossing her arms and standing beside Edward.

"No. You can't." I said in a choked voice. "No one ever wanted me. They just didn't. I'm too different." I said.

Jasper walked in front of me and asked, "And _we _aren't different? Terryn, you couldn't find a circus more diverse than us."

"I'm different, Jasper! I'm a genius! I took and IQ test when I was ten that said I had the potential to surpass Einstein by the time I'm twenty! And now, since I've been changed, I retain every single piece of information I hear. I remember _everything_. Anyway, I remember every bit of my human life, and I can recognize the pattern. I have to go. I'm getting too attached. Tell Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet I said good-bye."

"But we want you here." I heard someone say behind me.

Esme was slowly walking toward me. "This time is different, Terryn. I promise we won't leave you. We want you to be part of this family. I'd love to be your mother but you're not letting me."

"Esme-" I started

"Let me finish!" she said, "I know that you want to be part of this family, so you are. You are one of us now, and that _will not _change. Give us a chance to love you, I do already. You're so young, Terryn, you need a mother, and as your mother I'm telling you to trust me and to get back inside that house or else you're grounded."

No one had ever threatened to ground me before.

I didn't remember my mother well. All I remember was that she loved me. If Esme loved me…she wouldn't leave me. The only reason I didn't have my mother now was because she was dead. Esme was immortal so she couldn't be taken from me by death.

She sounded so serious, and so sure.

"How can you love me already?" I choked. She put her hand and on my shoulder, and tilted my chin upward with the other.

"Because I can see you have a lovely heart, Terryn. You just need love to fill it with. We're just begging you to _let_ us fill it." She whispered. "We're not going anywhere that we're not taking you with us."

That's when I broke down, throwing my arms around Esme, burying my face in her shoulder and letting out hard, dry eyed sobs.

She held me tightly, and kissed my forehead, whispering words of comfort.

After that, it basically turned into a big group hug as I sobbed without tears for everything I'd ever lost, and for the joy that I had just gained.

This was way too much for one teenager in one day.

**Reviews make my day!! : D**


	5. Making it official

Woo hoo

**This chapter is shorter than the others, but whatever, it's mostly Cullen family fluff :-) heehee. Anyway, next chapter is better…**

**This chap is dedicated to my buddy LovinaHolmes who's faved and/or alerted me for pretty much everything :-) U rock Lovina!!**

I walked purposefully through the door of the house, the whole family following me. Rosalie and Emmet caught us as we went by, and Jasper explained what was going on as we walked up the stairs. Esme led me to Carlisle's study, where I entered without knocking.

Dr. Cullen turned in his desk chair where he had been looking at some papers. His brow furrowed. "Yes?" he inquired seeing us all in the doorway.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you." I said, walking to his desk.

"Of course, Terryn, what can I do for you?" he asked, standing up and walking around his desk.

I could feel the eyes of the Cullens staring at the back of me, and I took a deep breath. "Dr. Cullen, I wanted to tell you myself, and make it official, that I want to join your family. It would be an honor to me if you and Esme would be my father and mother. I've realized that this is the best place for me to be, and I just wanted to tell you face to face that I want to stay." I said a bit formally. I was basically sealing my fate after all.

I studied Carlisle's eyes on his blank face. I was worried for a moment. A half second of panic slipped across my mind that maybe he'd just decided that eight vampires in one family was enough. Fortunately, those thoughts were banished when a wide smile spread across his face. He took a step forward, putting his arms around me in a crushing hug.

I laughed as my feet lifted off the ground. "That's wonderful, Terryn!" he said, setting me on the ground.

I smiled up at his face for a moment. "Thank you, Carlisle." I said quietly. I felt like I was going to cry out of joy again. I was grinning so hard my face may crack, and I buried my face in Carlisle's chest, breathing in the scent of him, making sure that I would remember this moment. Esme's arms encircled Carlisle and I, making the Hallmark moment complete.

Of course, Alice was the first to break from her silent position in the doorway with a loud "Aww!" and come running to us.

Emmet was next, practically tackling me in a giant bear-hug. "Terryyyyyn!" he nearly yelled, grinning. "Welcome to the family little sister! I'm gonna teach you how to play baseball, hockey, football, tennis, air hockey-"

"Don't play against Emmet in air hockey, he cheats!" Jasper said behind me. Emmet had me in a hug so tight I couldn't turn to see him.

I looked up at Emmet. "How can you _cheat _at _air hockey_?" I, surprisingly, knew what air hockey was and how it was played.

Emmet's smile grew if that was possible. "Oh, I have my ways." he looked at Carlisle. "See? Carlisle, now we _have _to get an Xbox, all teen agers _love _Xboxes!" Emmet said, releasing me.

"Oh please, Emmet." Jasper said, laughter fringing his voice. "You just want it for yourself."

"I do not! Okay, well, I _do _want it for myself, but not just for me, for my dear new sister as well."

"We'll talk about this later, Emmet." Carlisle said, chuckling.

Jasper stood awkwardly in front of me for a moment. He stuck out a hand, and I reached to shake it, but when I did, he stepped forward and hugged me. I gave him a hug back.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said. He smiled at me, showing off his gleaming white teeth.

Bella and Edward walked across the room to me. Bella got to me first and gave me a long hug. Her hair smelled sweet, almost like a flower that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Welcome to the family, Terryn." She switched to a softer tone. "I know it's a bit overwhelming, I'm a new one too. But you'll get used to it, trust me." It really did just hit me that Bella was a newborn and new to this family. She seemed so sure of herself! I hoped I would be able to adjust just as well.

"Don't worry, Terryn, you will." Edward said, stepping forward.

I sighed. "Am I ever going to get to say anything around you or will you just read my mind?"

"Perhaps." He said teasingly. He reached forward and tousled my hair. "Now _I _get to be the big brother for once." His topaz eyes were lightly colored and happy.

I laughed. "Are you going to be the kind of older brother who tortures me just for the fun of it?"

Edward smiled. "No…that's Emmet's job." I laughed, hoping he wasn't serious.

"I'm not serious." Edward said.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried.

Edward laughed. "Alright, now, I promise, no more reading your mind. For the rest of the day at least."

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Rosalie.

"Terryn, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" She asked, looking troubled.

"Sure." I said, and followed her out of the room.

She led me to the front porch, and we sat on the railing in silence for a moment. I watched Rosalie expectantly.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She said simply.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"About protesting with Carlisle about you staying. I had no idea you were so young."

"What does my age have to do with anything?"

She sighed. "I'm not sure if you want to hear my story right now."

"No, I do." I said, interested. Something about her past obviously troubled her.

So, Rosalie launched into her story. My hands clenched when she spoke of her former fiancée. A small part of me wished to go back and murder him myself.

After she finished, we sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the setting sun.

"Wow, Rosalie."

"You're the first person who I've told that hasn't said 'I'm sorry.' Or something like that."

I smirked. "That's because I've become pretty darn sick of hearing it myself."

She looked at me hard.

"People always said, 'Oh, I'm so sorry you parents passed away.' And it annoyed the heck out of me!" I said. "Because they weren't _sorry_, they just wish that it hadn't happened to me…I wish that hadn't happened to you, Rosalie."

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Thank you, Terryn. I wish your parents hadn't died." She said, looking at the ground. She looked up into my eyes. "But in a twisted way, I'm almost glad they did. If they hadn't, you wouldn't be with us right now." She paused, "Part of our family right now."

That's when, before I thought, I hugged the blonde model-like vampire in front of me.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome, Terryn." She leaned back. "You're completely welcome." She tucked one of my curls behind me ears.

I gave her one last smile and we went back inside to the rest of my new family.

**Reviews make me happy! (So please make me happy!!)**

**Tell me if Rosalie is too OOC! (I think she kinda is, but I was trying to show a softer side to her, you know?) Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Cullen Island

**Viola! Chapter 6!! Hope you enjoy! The plot actually picks up in a few chapters…I have some interesting plans. Heehee, another OC coming! You'll like him, I promise. :D This OC is gonna add a bit of drama… Ooh, interested aren't you? Oo**

**Thanks to Midnightsun22 EmmetT is spelled correctly EVERY SINGLE TIME in this chapter. I promise! Thanks for all of your feedback, and I'd love more! Let me know your thoughts on the new Cullen home! Hope you like!**

Two weeks later.

I threw my head back, feeling the rush of the fast-moving salty air wash over me.

Right now, I and the rest of the Cullens were in a speed boat. Edward was driving. Emmett had begged, but I don't think anyone trusted him not to start trying to pull off spins in the water.

We were on our way to our house in Italy.

According to Edward, this would be the biggest house that they'd ever lived in. On top of that, this house was on an _island_. Carlisle had bought a small island off the coast of Italy. We had bought the speedboat so it would be easy to get to the mainland. Alice was relieved, without it she would hardly be able to shop.

All of our things had already been shipped to the island. (Well, the rest of the Cullen's things, I didn't have any belongings yet besides the few pieces of necessary clothing I'd let Alice buy me.) I hadn't wanted to go on a shopping spree in Seattle, so Alice and I had agreed she would take me shopping soon in Italy.

I sat at the bow, with my back straight so I could see as much around me as possible. Just as the Italian coast almost disappeared, our island came into view. It didn't have a name yet. Of course, Emmett Island had been suggested by Emmett.

Eventually a large dispute broke out between the siblings, besides me, and Carlisle had settled it by deciding to call it Cullen Island.

"Settle down, Terryn, unless you want to fall out of the boat." Jasper said, sitting down next to me. I had been leaning over the prow of the small boat, trying to spot the island.

I laughed. "I'm just really…excited! I've never been so excited in my life!"

"I can tell." Jasper said, "Energy is coming off you in such enormous waves that _I'm _getting excited."

Edward was still driving the boat, but Bella was sitting next to him, and one of his arms was around her, the other on the wheel.

He'd never been truly worried about safe driving anyway.

I looked back at Jasper. The sun shining off his skin at such close range nearly blinded me. The sun was high in the sky, making the blue water sparkle.

"Sorry Jasper."

He smiled. "It's okay, Terryn. You _should _be excited."

"I'd like to call a quick family meeting!" Esme called loudly to be heard above the engine. All of our heads turned attentively to Esme.

"Now," she said, meeting each of our eyes, "I'd like to lay out a few ground rules. First, I don't want any fighting over rooms. Terryn will choose first, since she's youngest."

"What?!" Emmett exclaimed. I chuckled quietly to myself.

Esme smiled. "All of the rooms are equally wonderful, all have a view of the ocean. Now, second, unpacking first, exploring later. That means _you_, Emmett."

Emmett slouched a bit.

Bella gasped as the island came fully into view. All of our heads jerked in the direction she was looking.

It was absolutely beautiful.

Esme kissed Carlisle's cheek. "It looks incredible, dear." I heard her say. Carlisle smiled down proudly at his wife.

Smiles were across the faces of my new family as Edward pulled up to our small dock. Carlisle and Jasper secured the boat tightly before the rest of us leapt off.

I was practically bouncing on my toes and Carlisle laughed.

"Go ahead." He said, pointing at a trail covered by trees overhead. "It's a short way up the path."

"Thank you, Carlisle!" I yelled over my shoulder as I took off down the path.

Alice caught up with me a moment later.

"Hey! Wait for me!" she cried. I slowed as we got our first view of the house.

My feet were frozen to the ground.

First of all, it was _enormous_.

It was a cross between classic Italian and Spanish architecture. An arch with wrought iron gates welcomed us into a large courtyard with a fountain. Weeds had grown around it, giving an old appearance. Esme would love gardening it.

Alice and I opened the unlocked gates and slowly walked to the dark wood double door. I placed my hand on the doorknocker. "Ready?" I asked Alice quietly, feeling like I shouldn't disturb the peace. It felt very peaceful here. I could hear birds chirping and the wind rustled through the trees. The smell of salt and flowers was prominent.

She smiled at me and nodded. Just as I was about to push open the door, I heard a quiet screech from Alice. The sound was so unexpected, I jerked my head in her direction.

Jasper had snuck up behind us and picked up Alice, bridal style.

"Don't you remember how we should enter our new home?" Jasper asked.

"In your arms and still terrified from the shock you gave me?"

Jasper chuckled.

I pushed open the doors. I held it open and surveyed the entryway while Jasper carried Alice through the door. I smiled as he kissed her.

"Welcome home." He said, setting her down.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched them.

After a moment of watching them stare at each other lovingly, I decided to leave them alone and went to claim a room. Two sets of stairs went up in different directions, and I took the right. The steps were stone, and my footsteps echoed throughout the enormous entry. A large chandelier, that had probably once held enormous candles, hung from the ceiling.

As I reached the top, I slowly walked down the first hallway where I guessed the bedrooms were. I looked at the first few, deciding that they were all gorgeous and that I would probably have to look at them all again. I found the master bedroom, and passed it up, leaving it for Carlisle and Esme.

I reached the door at the end of the hall, and opened the door slowly. The hinges were rusty, so I had to push the door hard. Nearly stumbling into the room, I gasped.

It was just as large as the others. A door led to a private bathroom just like the others.

It was the view that absolutely stunned me.

I could see through large, glass French doors, a balcony that was covered with vines. White flowers grew up the sides like a trellis, and their scent hit me hard. Freesia. That was also the smell of Bella's hair, I realized in the back of my mind. The ocean quietly roared, and I could see it unobstructed by the trees that grew on our island. The sun shone off of the sea, sparkling like our skin. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

I heard Emmett call, breaking me from my trance.

"Terryn? Did you choose yet?"

"Yeah." I yelled absentmindedly, working on getting the French doors open.

After a minute of pulling at them hard, I loosened them and stepped out onto the balcony.

I stood there for a very long time, leaning along the railing and breathing the sweet scent of Freesia.

**I felt bad that since Bella's been changed, Edward couldn't enjoy the smell of her anymore. So, I made sure that Bella uses shampoo that smalls like freesia (there's going to be a little thing about that later) and the flower grows all over the island. **

**I did this simply because I love Edward :D Hope you enjoyed! Show the purple button some love!!**


	7. Emmett and the ATV

**I'm SOOOO SORRY for the INSANELY LONG wait my lovely readers!! I say again, SO SORRY!! Anyway, here's the next chapter!! (I've been SOO busy lately, lots of stuff going on right now, I'm super stressed out.) Anyway, this is, unfortunately, mostly filler. It's funny in some parts though! Next chapter will be the first time Terryn is alone with Carlisle and Esme! (for Terryn, AKA, Mom and Dad.) That THAT should be interesting! In the next two chapters something big will happen…I promise you that. I actually wrote this part over a month ago, so after the chapter after this, the wait won't be too long!!**

**Please forgive any mistakes you see, I just finished this, and I wanted to get this out to you guys ASAP!!**

After twenty minutes of enjoying my view and the sweet smell of the flowers, I went back down stairs to help bring the furniture and boxes into the house.

I'd been told that all of the possessions in the Cullen house that had been shipped to the island had been put into a large shed near the dock, so I went outside and down our large pathway. This time I went slowly, appreciating the beauty.

About twenty yards down the path, Emmett passed me while carrying two couches. They were very large and, surprisingly, fit under his incredible muscled arms. He carried one under each arm, and completely off of the ground. My jaw dropped. I still wasn't used to Emmett's strength yet. He saw my face and laughed.

"Edward's lifted up a moving van, what's so big about couches?" he asked good naturedly.

I smiled and shrugged.

"You know, if you could fit them under your arms, you could carry them too.

My eyebrows furrowed. That didn't seem possible.

"Kid, you're a _newborn_, you're stronger than me!" he said, chuckling.

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yeah!" Emmett said, putting down the couches on the path. "Come on." He grabbed my arm and we ran down the path.

Truthfully, I hadn't tested my newfound physical strength yet. I knew that I'd become stronger, but stronger than _Emmett_? That was too much for my mind to wrap itself around.

"Okay," he said, pointing at a four wheeler that he'd insisted on buying. "Lift it."

I raised my left eyebrow. This thing was _huge _and all metal and steel.

"Are you serious?" I asked quizzically.

"When am I _not _serious?" he countered.

I heard a quiet chuckle from behind the shed and a figure stepped out.

Rosalie shot him a disparaging look.

"Okay." Emmett faltered. "Fine. But _right now _I'm completely serious. Just try it."

I sighed, convinced I was just going to make a fool of myself. I crouched down, putting an arm underneath the machine. I pulled up hard, convinced that it would take all of my strength to lift it.

Instead, I feel backwards as the four-wheeler went slightly airborne, then began rolling down the beach. Rosalie doubled over and laughed maniacally as Emmett went to catch the rolling four-wheeler. Emmett's booming laugh sounded as he pushed the four-wheeler back up the beach.

"Whoa kid!" he exclaimed, still grinning.

If I was still human my face would have been bright red.

"Oh man, Emmett, I am _so _sorry."

"Sorry?! Kid that was the funniest thing I've seen in weeks!"

I ducked my face in further embarrassment.

"Don't feel bad, Terryn, it will take a while to get used to your strength. Besides, the four-wheeler's fine and it was Emmett," she shot a look at him, "who started it."

Emmett shrugged and grinned wider. "Take it for a ride." He said, gesturing to the four-wheeler.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Of course, it belongs to the family." He smiled even wider. I wouldn't think it was possible.

"Do we have any helmets?" I asked, thinking about safety.

Rosalie and Emmett stared at me for a moment until I realized. I got onto the four-wheeler.

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of the newborn." I muttered. I then realized that I didn't know how to start it.

"Emmett? How do you start it?" I asked.

He walked over, turned the key, and the machine rumbled to life.

He told me the fundamentals. Basically, how to start, how to brake, turn, and go faster. Notice that he didn't tell me how to slow down.

Nervous that I would do something wrong and break it, I asked, "Emmett? Do you really want me driving this thing? What if I break it?"

"Yeah." He said. "Doesn't matter if you break it, that just means Rose gets to have fun fixing it."

I knew of Rosalie's love of cars, then realized that we didn't have any on the island and immediately felt bad for her. I began absentmindedly thinking of ways that I could break this thing and make it look like an accident.

"Okay." I said, still unsure. I turned the key and heard the engine rev loudly.

"Be back by six." Rosalie said. "Carlisle wants to have a family meeting and talk to you."

"Got it!" I called as I sped off.

I decided to stay close to the water so I wouldn't get lost in the jungle-like flora of the island. It wasn't very large, but I didn't really feel like using my head at the moment.

The smell of freesia, salt, and coconut engulfed the island in one splendorous scent. I breathed it in deeply as my hair whipped around my face and I accelerated. The ATV was so large it rolled over large roots and sticks with ease, and I wasn't thrown off once, which was unexpected.

As the sun shattered off of my skin, I could occasionally see small rainbows glancing off the white sand on the coast. I smiled to myself as I watched them dance out of the corner of my eye.

Suddenly, I felt an undeniable need for speed come over me. Something inside me urged me to go faster, to free myself somehow. I reached back, pulling away the rubber band holding my hair in place. My hair whipped behind me like a halo as I accelerated, relishing the sound of the revving engine.

"Woo!" I cried, grinning widely as I sped along. I leaned forward, ducking, creating the least wind resistance possible. I smiled maniacally as I saw the speedometer pass thirty.

It seemed as if something inside of me shifted. My thoughts sprang to the Cullens for no explainable reason, and I felt something inside of me lodge itself loose of my heart.

Some broken piece of me that had been there for twelve years had removed itself from where it had formerly been creating a barrier between my head and my heart. Something made me feel like I was soaring, like my feet had never even been touching the ground.

I kept going faster and faster, feeling, for the first time, completely uninhibited, truly loved, and carefree.

It was twilight when I returned to the mansion. I parked the ATV in the shed, and ran up the path, still smiling.

"I'm back!" I called, as I came through the door.

"You were gone for quite a while, dear." Esme said, walking into the foyer while wiping her hands on a kitchen towel.

"I'm sorry, I was riding Emmett's ATV." I said.

"Quite alright." She answered me. "Bella and I were just doing some cleaning, this place is covered with dust.

Even though I hadn't been with the Cullens long, I knew that Esme detested a dirty house.

"Can I help?" I asked.

Her perfect eyebrows furrowed. "You want to help with _cleaning_?"

"Umm…yes?" I questioned. I wanted to help, I didn't see what was so odd.

"A fifteen year old who offers to clean…" she muttered disbelievingly. "Of course you can help." She answered with a smile.

I smiled back and followed her through an arched doorway to the right. I quietly gasped as I could sight of our new living room.

The west wall was almost entirely covered by a mostly rectangular window that was topped by an arch. Dark, extremely long maroon curtains covered the window partway.

A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, sparking like our skin. An enormous crème

plush couch nearly covered the east wall. A colossal oak entertainment center (which a large, flat screen television had already been placed in) stood against the North wall. A couch identical to the one on the east wall was placed in front of a large television, with a wood coffee table that matched the wood of the entertainment center. An at least thirty square foot oriental rug covered the floor.

All in all, it was incredible.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Isn't it lovely?" Esme inquired. I nodded my instant agreement.

Bella looked up from the coffee table she was polishing. "Hi Terryn." She said.

"Hey Bella." I said, kneeling down next to her and picking up a dust rag.

"Did you have fun on Emmett's ATV?"

"Yeah!" I replied enthusiastically. "It was awesome, it felt like I was flying."

Bella smirked. "He tried to buy one for me before I was changed. I couldn't handle walking across a flat surface, how was I supposed to handle an ATV?" I laughed.

"Oh, by the way, steer clear of Alice for tonight, unless you _want _to go shopping early tomorrow. If you steer clear of her, it may buy you a few days time."

I smiled. "And how long did _you _go before she dragged you to a mall?"

"Two days. But I had Edward protecting me from her, so the time is understandable. You on the other hand, don't have a chance."

"Oh man." I groaned.

Bella laughed. "You have no idea what Alice is capable of until she gets you ready for a prom you didn't want, or didn't know you were going to attend."

I laughed again. "Yikes."

At that moment, I heard Alice's bell-like voice. "I heard you! Terryn, we're going shopping for your new wardrobe in two days! Unfortunately, I have to go with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and Edward tomorrow to pick out a new boat. You're welcome to come with us!" she said brightly. I inwardly groaned at the "shopping" part.

"Told you." Bella muttered.

"Thanks Alice, but I think I'll pass on the boat shopping. I'm guessing I can't get out of shopping for a new wardrobe…"

"You're just as bad as Bella! And no, you cannot." She smiled before walking away from the door.

"Just remember, the store has to close at some point, even for her." Bella said, just like Rosalie had.

A sense of dread made its way into my stomach.

**How you liked! Show the purple button some love!! :D**


	8. A Chat with Carlisle

**I have nothing to say for myself besides this, I knew it would take a while. And I'm sorry that it did. I was at camp last week, and I didn't get to finish off this chapter before I left. **

**Anyway, I don't really like how this chapter came out, but whatev, it's ONE chapter, right? The story actually picks up in the next chapter! WOOHOO!! FINALLY, something to really get this part moving! :-D**

**You guys can thank ****advent of the angel**** for this update at almost 2:30 in the morning. I WAS planning on going to bed, but they sent me a PM asking me to update. And no, Advent, it was not whiny, I REALLY needed to get this chapter out. Lol**

**Anyway, I hope at least YOU guys enjoy. Let me know if you find any grammar or spelling wrong- -I was just trying to get the end written fast-- let me know so I can change it.**

**Hope YOU guys enjoy, although I don't like how this turned out.**

That night, the family gathered in the living room for a family discussion.

Carlisle led the meeting, opening with the news that he had officially secured a position at the hospital just onshore.

"That's wonderful dear." Esme congratulated, giving him a soft kiss his on the cheek. Carlisle smiled proudly at her.

"Is there any business we need to take care of? Are all of you finding this home suitable?"

Bella and I nodded our heads the hardest. A collection of yes's, yeah's, and a very perky "Yes!"- from Alice as expected- sounded from the rest of the Cullens.

Emmett had a question. "Carlisle, how much are we allowed to spend on the new boat tomorrow?" I laughed as Carlisle smiled, obviously expecting a more serious question.

"We'll discuss that in the morning before you leave." He replied.

After a brief pause I heard, "Will we have to go to the mainland to hunt?" Jasper asked. Of course, Jasper was the one to think of an important and serious question.

Carlisle quickly answered. "No, not yet. If any of you begin overzealously hunting, then yes, perhaps. But for now, there's a fine supply of animals here. Anything else?" he asked, directing the question to the rest of us.

Everyone besides Carlisle shook their heads.

"Well, I suppose the meeting is adjourned then." Carlisle said.

The Cullens trickled out of the room in a few moments, leaving Carlisle, Esme, and I.

"Dear, would you like me to the hang the cross in the entryway above the stairs?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"That would be a lovely idea." Carlisle immediately answered.

Esme smiled, releasing his hand and exiting the room.

"A cross?" I asked Carlisle, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"You didn't see it while we were still in Forks?" I shook my head. "Well," he continued, "It belonged to my father, so I've kept it as sort of a memento."

"Why did your father have a cross?" I asked, trying to gain a deeper understanding of why Carlisle had kept this cross as a memento. Could it truly mean what I wondered it did?

Carlisle stared out the window for a moment. "Terryn, would you mind walking around the island with me while I explain?"

"Will you tell me about all of your pasts?"

"Of course I will, if that's what you want."

I nodded. "Okay, let's go."

"So, you don't have faith like your father?" I questioned. Nearly two hours later, Carlisle and I were still walking along the beach. There was a waning moon in the sky, shadowing almost everything in darkness, but I felt safe somehow beside Carlisle.

"Yes, you could say that, not that I didn't believe. I just didn't agree with his particular brand of faith. The way he preached, he made the world seem like a complete place of darkness, completely disconnected from God, and all we could do is suffer through it. I don't think that's true."

"So what do you believe then?" I inquired.

"That God is around us. That he can be seen in the world, we're not completely cut off from him. Praying to God and trying to obey his commands for all of us all those years was what gave me the strength to abstain from human blood. The lives of our family have been bleak, but I've never doubted his presence, and I'm proud to call myself his servant. I try to carry out his will."

"Which is why you work at the hospital, right?"

"Yes, I find saving lives to be a very noble cause. All of us fall short of who we have the potential to be, but there's no harm in trying to be the best we can, is it?"

"So you really still love God because you believe you still have your soul, and you are _grateful_ in a way that you're a vampire because you're able to save lives as a doctor?"

"And because if I had died long ago I wouldn't have the family I have now."

Something I didn't fully realize then, was that I was truly a Cullen now; he was talking about me as well when he said "family."

"Carlisle that's…that's incredible. Anyone else would have turned their back to God completely. How did you maintain your faith so long through all of that torture?"

"I focused on my eventual reward, and never took my eyes off of it. And, for a bit of my own selfish reassurance, because whenever I save a life I feel so much better, like my existence isn't causing anyone harm as it would with others of our kind."

"No, that's not selfish. That's enjoying what gift you've been given."

We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Terryn, you seem to grasp this very well. Perhaps is this because you share the same views I do?"

I swallowed and lightly cleared my throat. I answered almost immediately. "Yes, most certainly. I understand what you said earlier about God being like your tether, keeping you from becoming a monster. That's sort of how I looked at God, being like a tether, while I went through foster home to foster home and orphanage to orphanage. He became my tether keeping me from becoming a monster to me as he was to you. Although, I don't believe I have a very strong pull to human blood like you did. Oh, and praying was what kept me from believing I had gone insane after I was changed."

Carlisle lightly chuckled momentarily before his voice returned to it's gentle, serious tone. "But you're only fifteen, Terryn. I was an adult, I was stronger. You, you've had to suffer through more than almost anyone does in their lifetime. I'm shocked you didn't become a normal vampire just out of hatred for an unfair world. At your age, I never would have managed your restraint. You're a very special young lady."

I smiled lightly at the ground. If I was still human I would have been blushing. "Thank you, Carlisle." I said, looking up to see his face. The small amount of moonlight cast a glow on the water which glanced off onto Carlisle, highlighting his profile in the darkness. "I know that God wouldn't want me to be a murderer…I know that this is the best path for my life. No matter how hard it may be at times." I unconsciously reached under the collar of my shirt, lightly fingering my necklace.

"Is there something special about that necklace?" Carlisle asked. He was far too perceptive.

I hesitated for a moment. I'd never shown anyone the necklace before. And should I show my new father (my mind still stuttered around the world) the only reminder I had of my birth father?

"It was my father's. It's the only thing I have that either of my parents ever gave me." I said, pulling the gold cross necklace from under my shirt. "It belonged to my Dad."

"Hmm." Carlisle mused as he looked at it. "Lovely. Did he wear it just as mere accessory or was he of the faith?"

"I don't know, I was so young, I suppose I'll never know. The hardest thing, perhaps, is knowing that both my parents are…and I don't even know if they…" I trailed off, unable to say more. I stared at the ground again and bit my lip. Fortunately, I didn't have to worry about tears slipping down my cheeks now.

And of course, the unfortunate, I lapsed into dry sobs after a moment, shaking my petite frame, unable to control myself. I was highly vexed that I was unable to control these sobbing fits lately.

Carlisle's strong arms were around me in a second. "It's alright." He whispered, holding me tightly as I tried to force the sobs to subside, "Everything will be alright."

"For me perhaps, but…but them…I just wish I could know if… they were in heaven now." My voice grew softer and softer with each word I spoke. I'd never told anyone that concern before.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was some way I could assure you that they are. Sadly, that is one thing God doesn't want us to know until later."

I nodded into his chest. "Thank you, Carlisle." I whispered. I changed the subject. "I guess," I sniffed, "after all that you've told me, I owe you some sort of explanation of my changing." I released him and took a step away. I took an unnecessary, deep breath inward.

"It's alright." Carlisle interjected quietly. "You've told me far more than enough for one night, there's no need to emotionally strain yourself further."

I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and looked downward. "Thank you, Carlisle. I just wish that there was something I could do for you."

"There's no need."

"No, really, I want to do something for you. You're my new…father now," My mind still had trouble with the word, and my mouth even more so. "And I should do something to show it." I paused, thinking. I got an idea. "I know." I reached up towards the clasp of my necklace.

"Terryn, don't do that." He said, gently guiding my arm away from my neck.

I cast my eyes downward. "Why?" Would Carlisle reject the only gift I had to give him because it wasn't good enough? I wouldn't blame him. It was just a small necklace.

"You should keep it for a bit longer, I can see you're still trying to adjust. Please, that's what you can do for me. Keep it until you truly, fully believe in your heart that you're ready to." He said firmly.

I bit my lip. "Okay." I still wanted to do something for Carlisle. Also for Esme.

Oh goodness, what would I do for the rest of the Cullens? What could you give vampires who already had everything?

Carlisle smiled, well, angelically at me and nodded. "Good. We should be getting back to the house if it's alright with you. Unless there was something else you wished to ask me."

"No," I shook my head. "I'm good."

Carlisle took my arm as we walked up the main path to the house, and I wondered what I could possibly give decades to centuries old vampires who already seemed to have everything.

**The next update will be pretty fast, because I wrote most of the next chapter like, a MONTH ago! Lol**

**Reviews (and PM's at all hours of the morning telling me to get my lazy butt in gear and update) are always appreciated! So, show the lonely purple button some love!!**


	9. The moment that may ruin her

****

SUMMER IS SO BUSY!!

**I'm sorry, to everyone. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It includes the normal. Edward being cute and brotherly, Alice shopping like a maniac, and Terryn being the most terrified she's ever been in her life so far…okay, maybe that last one isn't exactly normal.**

**So, here's the chapter that changes **_**everything**_**.**

A few hours later, in the first light of morning, I watched the sun rise for a few minutes through the gossamer curtains that partially covered my window. Seeing as they were the only decorations or furniture in my room, I would have to find more things to decorate with.

I was so preoccupied in my thoughts of how I was going to decorate my very own room, for the first time ever, I practically slammed into Edward while bounding down the stairs. He righted me before I had the chance to fall backwards. Maybe a vampire could be slightly clumsy after all.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Apparently." Edward replied, smirking in amusement. "And believe me, if Bella isn't clumsy as a vampire you won't be also. Where were you headed off to in such a hurry?"

"I was going to go ask Esme what we were going to do about my room. You know, furniture and stuff."

"Ah." Edward nodded. "You know, I think you may want to see some things up in the attic." He continued walking up the stairs, and gestured for me to follow. I followed him up several flights of stairs until we reached an attic that looked as if no one had been there for over a century.

"I discovered this last night." Edward said, shoving aside a large trunk with no effort and moving towards the back of the attic. "I didn't move anything to your room because I wasn't sure, but I think you'll like it. You can have all of it."

He walked over to several large, cloth covered lumps, and uncovered them. My jaw dropped slightly. A beautiful, antique white oak dresser, armoire, desk, and a small wrought iron and bronze end table were absolutely beautiful, seeming almost to light up the gloom with their old beauty.

"Of course, if you don't like them, we can always take you into town to buy you furniture; It's no problem at all. I'm sure Alice or Esme would love to go with-"

Edward was cut off when I threw my arms around his ribcage and squeezed hard. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Edward!" I beamed joyfully. "They're wonderful, lovely, of course I want them! The desk is absolutely perfect, it looks like a desk for a real writer! Perfect!" I rambled happily.

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around me lightly for a moment . "I'm assuming that means you're pleased?" I grinned up at him and let go, nodding.

As Edward helped me move my new furniture downstairs, I thanked him over and over until I think he may have begun to get annoyed with me.

* * *

Two hours later, I and the rest of the family piled into our boat to go to the mainland. Where we were, the sun shone lightly, making the small ocean waves glitter almost as brilliantly as our skin. Luckily, there were clouds hiding the sun from the port town, hiding our secret as well.

After we docked, Carlisle went to the hospital immediately, not to be late on his first day. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett called a cab (or whatever they were called here) to take them to a place nearby that sold boats. Esme and Bella were going to shop around for new pieces for the house (something Esme greatly enjoyed,) leaving me and Alice to shop for my new wardrobe.

No less than thirty seconds after Esme and Bella had walked away, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into a store.

"Okay, Terryn, we don't have to buy _everything _today, but we at least want to get the base of your wardrobe started. Isn't this shop so cute? Some of the best undiscovered designers are featured here."

I eyed a skirt that reminded me of a disco ball speculatively. "Umm, Alice, I'm not sure about this."

She flashed me a brilliant, happy smile. "Don't worry, Terryn. Trust me, we'll find some things you like here. After about half an hour, all we found that I liked was an army green knit sweater. I have a feeling Alice was beginning to get a bit doubtful, since the only thing I had liked was army green and non-designer.

After two more hours, I'd ended up with no more than three pairs of jeans, and four blouses. Despite these odds, Alice was still hopeful that I would find more things that I liked. She had most likely had a vision; I didn't think she could be so hopeful otherwise.

In the middle of having a sweater practically shoved at me, Alice's eyes glazed over and she stared blankly at me. I'd seen her have a vision once or twice, I knew what to expect. I carefully maneuvered myself in front of her, shielding her from anyone who may be in the small shop. "Alice? Alice?" I whispered after a few moments.

She seemed to hear me, and shook her head lightly.

"What did you see? You were out of it for a while there." I said quietly.

Alice looked at the ground contemplatively, her perfect eyebrows furrowed. She took my hand and led me out of the store, over to a bench. "I don't know what I saw, it was just a mix of darkness, and then a pair big wooden doors. Nothing really to worry about."

I studied Alice's face and posture for a moment. I took a deep breath, "Then why do you look so scared?" I murmured.

"It's nothing, Terryn." She said, shaking her head lightly. She put on an obviously fake bright smile-it was overwhelmingly easy to identify Alice's true, happy smile. "Come on, we have so much more to do!"

* * *

After another hour, Alice had a vision of us heading into a shoe store where I _actually _liked a pair of shoes she approved of, so, naturally, we headed back the way we came to a small store near the docks.

I relished the small of salt and the feeling of the sea-sprayed air as we got closer. Wind splayed my hair around me, and I smiled as the clouds lightened a bit. We would have to leave before not too long. I studied the hard bricks beneath my feet as I walked, and listened to people calling out in Italian around me. I made a mental note to pick up a book of the Italian language so I could learn. I absentmindedly began to wonder if I would be able to find any Jane Austen novels translated into the beautiful language.

"Terryn?" I heard Alice shake me out of my contemplative state.

I jerked my head up, "Hmm?"

"We're here."

"Oh," I said, smiling, and slightly embarrassed by my absent mind. "Right." I started into the store after Alice. I turned to cast a glance at the docks before I was sucked into the endless abyss of shoes.

Of course, what happened next could only be so coincidental to happen to me, right?

In turning back to make that glance, I made perhaps the worst mistake of my life.

One simple movement of my head, the simple desire to see the ocean, may have ruined me.

I stopped dead in my tracks. No pun intended.

My gaze automatically locked onto someone standing on the deck of one of the smaller boats. He looked between fifteen and sixteen, looking Italian and British by birth. He was unloading large, wooden crates onto the deck, making it look effortless, as if he'd done it a thousand times. He wore a red tank top with light blue cut off jeans, and his dark hair hung long over his forehead. His square jaw, full lips, and straight, perfect nose were all more attractive to me than I could begin to describe, but what struck me more were his eyes.

Even while doing heavy work, for a human, they somehow sparkled as brilliantly as my skin in the sunlight. I didn't know that such a deep blue could exist in someone's eyes.

My overly receptive brain catalogued all of these details for future remembrance unintentionally.

In those first few precious seconds, somehow, perhaps I will never understand, he looked up at me. Why he looked at me, I didn't know. Why was I the person he locked eyes with? All the knowledge I possessed in my head would never even be able to answer that question.

But for whatever reason, he looked up, straight into my eyes.

He froze, just as I had, and simply stared. After perhaps three seconds, a small smile graced his lips. Neither of us moved, simply stood there, staring.

He was beautiful. Magnificent. More gorgeous than any sculpture or painting in the country could hope to compare to.

And then one of the most amazing moments of my life suddenly turned into my worst.

A tugging sensation started pulling at me. It was like a fish on a fisher's line, I was being pulled in without question. I started taking in lungfuls of air as I took a step or two forwards, towards him. It felt almost as if I was choking on air, and if I had still been human, my heart would have been beating wildly.

That's when the horrific realization hit. It hit hard, fast, and as shockingly painful as if I had run into a wall of glass while still human.

What I realized was the most horrible thing I had ever experienced. Worse than the pain of my changing, a thousand times worse, if not more.

This was the feeling Edward had described as his first draw to Bella's scent.

…**As all of you sit there, mentally screaming, WHAT?! All I can say is….DUN DUN DUUUUNNN!! **

**Also, to anyone who may be thinking, "Omg, you're such a Twilight Edward/Bella knockoff, get some originality!"(With Terryn being drawn to Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome) …Trust me. Just keep reading. I promise to surprise you.**


End file.
